Wandering Beast
by JohnDoeHunter
Summary: Inspired By Naruto FF 'Animals Unleashed', this fic explores the new life of a beast man experiment, joining Konoha and Naruto just after the fight with Pain. will become very graphic later.
1. Chapter 1 He arrives

Wandering Beast

Chapter 1

AN: Hi, this is my first fan fic and it was inspired by the Naruto FF 'Animals Unleashed'

I thought, "what if there was only one beast? What would this do to Konoha?"

When I first started reading Naruto FFs, I swore to myself I wouldn't start the story when Naruto was five, the genin exam, or the chuunin exam. It just seemed so over used. So this starts right after Pain attacks konoha. Hope you enjoy.

Review or not, but I will ignore flames. Some suggestions always welcome.

Disclaimer: I Don't own anything but the OC. If I did own Naruto, things would be different.

Peace. A calm sunny day, with the sun gently shining, and a cool breeze coming from the trees on either side of the road. These kinds of days were the kind Kotetsu and Izumo treasured, especially when on gate duty. It was even more special considering the rarity of such peace since Pain's attack. The two were currently having a discussion on the merits of … ninja fashion.

"I'm telling you Izumo, It's the trench coat, Body fishnet suit, and skirt combo. It Just cant be beat."

"And I am telling you Kotetsu, would you really want to see a female Akamichi in that? Bodytype must be considered above all."

"I thought we already knew what we were workin with man. Fine, fine, whatever. I here by establish that we are speaking of stylish clothes for Mitarashi Anko. There. Happy now?"

"Sure. Sir, I do refute your statement and put forth the notion of a slinky black dress on said subject."

"Ohh, so this is official now, is it?"

"You started it."

While the duo are somewhat distracted with their discussion, a rather hazy shape emerges from the woods. It is tall, a good six and a half feet tall, completely covered in a featureless dark brown cloak, whose hood obscures the strangers face quite effectively.

At the presence of the stranger, the two gate guards stop their argument to give the standard greeting.

"Hello, welcome to Konohagakure, please state your name and purpose of visit." Izumo recites.

A highly trained observer would notice how the duo were slightly tense, feeling that this person was suspicious. And they were right.

"I have no name, and I wish to speak to the Hokage."

"Well, you are going to show some form of Identification. This is a Hidden village, not a open market." Kotetsu scoffs.

"It is hardly hidden. It's on almost every map of Hi no Kuni. As to identification, what kind would you like? Citizenship? I have none. Birth certificate? I have none. Employment records? Never had a job. Letter of recommendation? No one knows I exist. So please, tell me. How am I supposed to convince you to let me pass?" The unidentified stranger starts to move restlessly. Izumo notices some small movements near the bottom of the strangers cloak. Oddly enough they seemed like…. Nah, it couldn't be…could it? He started to use some Konoha chuunin body language.

/Kotetsu, I think the guy has a tail/ Kotetsu sits up straighter, obviously startled. He signs back

/No way. Why would he have a tail?/ Izumo glares at Kotetsu

/How should I know? I just think he has one./ suddenly Izumo looks confused. /So do we let him in, or not?/

Kotetsu gets pensive, contemplating the possibilities. -He might be a spy. He might not be a spy. He might be an assassin, he might not. We might get in trouble for letting him in. we might get in trouble for not letting him in. AND WHY IN THE NAME OF THE BIIJU WOULD HE HAVE A TAIL? Ah, forget it.-

Kotetsu signs back /All right, lets just let him in./

Izumo looks a little reluctant, but concedes. /Fine, but we go through the rest of the procedure./

Izumo turns back to the stranger. "Please state your length of stay, declare any weapons you might have, and country of origin, if not residence."

The stranger impatiently rattles off "Indefinite, two katana, and Hi no Kuni or Nami no kuni. Not sure which. Is that it?" Izumo and Kotetsu look at each other, then look at the man in the cloak.

"Well, no. We still have to see your face. For security. You understand." Izumo tries to put it gently.

"I will only show my face to the Hokage. Anyone else will be frightened." This doesn't sit well with the duo. No name, no face, no documents, and is suspected of having a tail? Not good for security.

Izumo rubs his brow, trying to do his job. "Sir, we have to insist. We cant let you in without at least seeing your face."

The stranger pauses and sighs, the barest outline of his form betraying his reluctance. His sleeve reaches up, never revealing his hand, to pull back his hood. At this point, Kotetsu is ready to attack at any moment. The suspense seems to make the moment drag on for the duo, but what they see startles them.

His eyes were a piercing gold, with slits for pupils. They were cool, but it felt like they could freeze you in your steps if angered. Then the duo noticed the rest of his head, and realized it wouldn't be that hard to find him. His face was literally that of a panther. Not a mask or costume, but a living and breathing man-beast stood before them. They fumbled around a bit, but soon found the right paper work. If this guy wanted to see the Hokage, it had to be important. But while the duo looked for the papers, Kotetsu quickly snapped a photo to make proper entry papers.

"Uh, here. With this, you should be all set for your visit nameless-san. Eh, have a nice day?" Izumo chuckles nervously while handing over the papers. The stranger's hand reaches out, thick fingers covered in fur. As the stranger grasps the paperwork, the duo sees his claws lightly grasping the documents.

Suddenly, this beast man uses sunshin, disappearing in flash of lightning.


	2. Chapter 2 Clash with Naruto

Chapter Two

AN: this story seems to write itself in short chapters. Here's another one, anyway. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto, do own the OC, and most jutsu used are borrowed with permission from the author who came up with them. Anything else is mine. Mwahahahaha*choke*coughcough. Man, that evil laughing is murder on the throat.

The still unnamed stranger had just appeared a few blocks inside the Great Gate of Konoha, cloak once again obscuring his entire form. The movement of the cloak's hood the only indication he is observing his surroundings. Seeing a tall building with the kanji of Fire, he supposes it would be his best chance to find the Hokage and heads toward it at a leisurely pace. He pulls a flute out of his cloak, his hands still hidden by his cloak, and starts to play a hauntingly gentle melody. What he wasn't paying attention to was the villagers staring at him. At first they paid him little mind simply because most ninjas in the village were strange, and he was merely a different kind of strange. But that music was simply enchanting. It spoke of pain suffered, of life waiting to be lived, of the restlessness of beasts, and of the peace of nature. All in all, a complex piece, that grasped the attention of a knuckleheaded ninja.

Twenty blonde shadow clones suddenly looked up from their work, dropping their tools and excusing themselves from construction sites in the area. One of them dispelled, as to notify the other clones as well as the original. Now the nineteen shadow clones rushed to the source of the music, taking up positions on the roofs of the street, searching for the performer. When their number was finally joined by the original, one dropped down to confront the stranger.

Naruto narrows his eyes and growls out "Where did you learn that song?"

"I didn't. I just play music, not songs."

Unsatisfied, Naruto yells at the being in front of him. "Sasuke was playing music like that, and you are going to tell me where he is RIGHT NOW!" The stranger audibly scoffs at Naruto's declaration.

"I couldn't tell you even if I wanted to. Now step aside, I need to meet the Hokage." Naruto was not happy with this answer, to put it mildly.

"You aren't going anywhere until you answer me!" At this the rest of the shadow clones drop down from the roofs. This confrontation didn't obstruct traffic because as soon as the stranger stopped playing his flute, all the civilians cleared the area, while most of the shinobi took up containment positions. If Naruto was going after a guy, that meant he was something to be worried about.

The stranger sighs. " I am not going to fight you. It would look bad if I attacked or even defended myself from a shinobi of a hidden village I just entered. Perhaps if you stopped to think after hearing my destination is a meeting with the Hokage, you would simply follow me and see if you questions could be answered there, rather than making a huge scene in the middle of your home town with the possibility embarrassment after engaging an unknown combatant and all that that entails. If you are now finished with you attempt at intimidation, may I enquire as to your name, shinobi of Konoha?"

"Uzumaki Naruto." Naruto fumes.

The stranger cocks his head to the side. "How interesting. I've heard of you. This must be that shadow clone technique I've heard you favor. I do hope after we get acquainted that you will teach it to me. It seems remarkably useful. Would you be willing to escort me to the Hokage?" Naruto growls at the stranger

"Fine. This way." Naruto bites out. He turns and heads towards the Hokage mansion.


	3. Chapter 3

Wandering Beast

Part 3

Disclaimer: I only own the OC. Everything else is either a distortion of or comes from Naruto and other Naruto Fan Fics.

As Naruto leads the stranger to the Hokage mansion, he consistently turns his head to look and this unknown figure. "You still haven't told me your name."

Naruto feels the stranger frown. "Is everyone going to ask me that? Beasts do not need names. Why should I?" This doesn't make Naruto feel any better.

"Everyone has a name, and stuff has names too. Don't you even have a name?"

"No."

…

…

…

"…What?"

"I said that I don't have a name. I never had parents or a family. Until just recently I was a prisoner. The rest is confidential and must be spoken of in private with the Hokage." The stranger sees Naruto feeling slightly guilty. "Don't worry about it. You can't miss what you never had, right?"

Naruto quickly turns around and bows to the stranger. "I am sorry for the way I acted earlier. While I have reason to be suspicious of you, the was no need for me to be hostile. Forgive me."

The stranger quirks his head, and Naruto feels like the stranger is surprised. Happy, but still surprised. "Of course I forgive you. We are young. Some times our tempers get the best of us. Though I would like to train with you. I often have interesting ideas that people can use to better themselves, and training by myself is boring." Grinning, Naruto sheepishly rubs the back of his neck.

"I guess. But that depends on what Baa-chan says to whatever you want. OI! We're here!" Naruto rushes ahead, dashing past Shizune to slam open the doors. "BAA-CHAN! Somebody wants to see you!"

A paperweight flies through the air. Its destination Naruto's face. "GakI! How many times do I have to tell you not to call me that." Tsunade looks up from her mounds of paper work, scowling at the knucklehead ninja. She notices the stranger standing impassively behind Naruto. "Who's he?"

Naruto shrugs and rubs the back of his neck. "Dunno. He doesn't have name, and he played music Sasuke was listening to at Orochimaru's base. He seems okay, but he doesn't take the hood off. He wants to talk to you." Tsunade raises her eyebrow at this. She leans and looks past Naruto at the newcomer.

"Really? No name, no face. You here to join ANBU or something? Geez, I need a drink after such a bad joke." The being steps forward.

"Actually, you weren't far off with your guess, Hokage-sama. I wish to be a mercenary employed by Konoha. But to understand my situation, you will need to see my face." The creature slowly lowers his hood, once more revealing his beastial visage. Tsunade tries to keep the shock off her face as she reaches for the intercom.

"Shizune! I'm in a meeting. I need lots of Fire Wiskey and all my other appointments and responsibilities put on hold." She rubs her head, attempting to stave off the inevitable headache. "Kami, I need some sake for this."


End file.
